dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Fist Caestus In the graveyard near Firelink. Behind the second large gavestone Sold by Andre of Astora. Claw On the way up to Firelink from Fetid Swamp in the area where the Firekeeper's soul was. Drop down, it's guarded by a dog 1 Fire + 1 Lightning Claw (pretty strong for beginning, especially, when upgraded!) in Sens Fortress at a difficult spot to jump/roll on, can be seen from one of the passages with those huge swinging blades. Dark Hand Form a Covenant with the Darkwraiths through Kaathe Ruinous Dark Hand Can be received by giving Jareel's soul to the Darkwraith serpent. The hand cannot suck out peoples humanity but it can store the kills you have done with the weapon out in your right hand and unleash a blast wave. Seems to affect the Pale Eye Orb in some way. Dragon Bone Fist Fist +10 + Soul of an Iron Golem Hammers Blacksmith Giant Hammer Blacksmith Hammer Fire Blackmsith Hammer is in a chest in New Londo (Water Lowered) on the upper levels of the cathedral where the ember used to be Hammer of Vamos Club In New Londo Ruins on the lower levels of the catwalks between the two buildings. Sold by male undead merchant in Havel's tower. Mace In Allfather's Parish in the middle of the ground floor of the chapel between all the pinkies. Just below the Channeler on the second floor Morning Star In a chest in Firelink in the usual place below the elevator Pickaxe A Crystal Pickaxe is in the Crystal Cave. After the first invisible path, continue straight down another invisible path and it's just past the clam Drops from boulder throwing Ogres in Fetid Slagmire Reinforced Club Edge of the cliff near the hidden butterfly bonfire Warpick A Blessed Warpick is dropped by defeating the Brass set NPC in Anor Londo just after the Solaire bonfire Great Hammers Archhammer (Demon's Great Hammer) Location: Defeat the Asylum Demon at the start without it falling through the floor Chtonic Archhammer - Defeat the Tyrant Demon on a second visit to the Undead Asylum Dragon Tooth Grant Dropped by Leeroy as usual. Great Club Found at the right side of the Dragons Ravine Undead Dragon (perspective looking at it from the front) Large Club Smough's Hammer Forged from +10 Great Hammer + Soul of Smough Axes Battle Axe Sold by Andre Butcher Knife Defeat Mildred invasion in the Fetid Swamp as usual Crescent Axe Sold by Patches Gargoyle Tail Axe Cut off the gargoyles tail Phantasmal Axe Cut off the tail of the ghostly gargoyle in drained New Londo Golem Axe Axe + 10 + Soul of an Iron Golem Hand Axe There is a Magic Hand axe and a Fire Hand Axe located together on the way up to Pinwheel from the Undercrypt bonfire Greataxes Black Knight Greataxe Defeat the Black Knight in Sen's Forge at the location of the first giant above the gates, behind the hidden wall Demon's Greataxe Sold by Shiva Corroded King Greataxe (Dragon King Greataxe) Cut the tail of the Gaping Dragon/Bane of Lordran Greataxe Sold by Crestfallen Merchant Stone Greataxe Daggers Serrated Knife (Bandit Knife) On the way up to Firelink from Fetid Swamp in the area where the Firekeeper's soul was. Go around the upper ledge and jump to the other side Starting weapon of the thief class, high critical damage and bleed. Drops from Thief by Capra Demon Dagger Sold by the Undead (Yulia) Merchant Dark Silver Tracer Complete Ciaran's questline and give her the soul of Artorias Ghost Blade Parrying Dagger In the graveyard near Firelink by the first large gravestone Crossbreed Dagger (Priscilla's Dagger) Found in the bottom of Sen's fortress off to the right. It is guarded by 2 lightning snakes and 2 titanite demons. Thrusting Swords Estoc In the Sluiceworks in the room with the Giant Rat by the waterfall Mail Breaker Sold by the Undead (Yulia) Merchant Rapier In New Londo on a body inside of a pot that's in the second large building below Ingward Ricard's Rapier Defeat Ricard in Sen's. He is now in the tower across the jump with the archer where the Cage Key used to be Velka's Rapier Sold by Oswald of Carim Straight Swords Astora's Sword Return to Undead Asylum and defeat Oscar Balder Side Sword At Sen's Forge, get to the area with the boulder directing device and send the boulders down near the elevator room so they fill the hole and break the wall. The item will be at the end of that boulder path. Barbed Straight Sword Broad Sword Sold by Andre Broken Sword Undead Burg in the old Black Knight/ring location below the new bonfire Dark Sword Rank 2 Darkwraith - 30 Humanity total Drake Sword Damage the Hellkite Drake's tail as usual Longsword Sold by Andre Shortsword Sold by Undead (Yulia) Merchant Silver Knight Straight Sword Drops from Silver Knights with sword/shield Long Sword Hilt Starting weapon Sunlight Straight Sword Drops from Solaire when killed Greatswords Abyss Greatsword Dagger/Straightsword/Greatsword + 10 + Soul of Artorias Ashen Greatsword Dagger/Straightsword/Greatsword + 10 + Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight Bastard Sword Sold by Andre Black Knight Sword Defeat the Sword/Shield Black Knight in Undead Asylum near where you pick up your bow/casting item Claymore Beside the ladder you kick down to open up a shortcut to the Hellkite Drake Flamberge On a corpse where the 'cage Key' is found in the PtdE of Sens Fortress. Sold by Shiva in Blighttown. Great Lord Greatsword Dagger/Straightsword/Greatsword + 10 + Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Greatsword of Artorias Broken Sword or Long Sword Hilt + 10 + Soul of Sif Greatsword of Artorias (Cursed) Dagger/Straightsword/Greatsword + 10 + Soul of Sif Bloody Greatsword Rename of the Man-Serpent Greatsword of PtdE. Dropped by the Man-Serpent Moonlight Greatsword Cut the tail of Seath Obsidian Greatsword Stone Greatsword Sold by Shiva Ultra Greatswords Black Knight Greatsword Defeat the UGS Black Knight on the tower in the ☀Taurus Demon fight Demon Great Machete Dropped by Capra Demons that invade the Fetid Slagmire after killing Bed of Chaos Dragon Greatsword Cut the tail of the dragon in Ash Lake Greatsword Sold by Crestfallen Merchant. Near the entrance to the Painted World in Anor Londo with the rest of Iron Tarkus's set. There is another Crystal Greatsword in Duke's Archives on the second floor by the NPC spellcaster Zweihander In Darkroot from the Moonlight Grove bonfire head up past a golem and crystal lizard to find it on a ledge in the old Wolf Ring location Katanas Chaos Blade Katana +10 + Soul of Quelaag Iaito Behind some branches right before the Centepide Demon arena in PtdE Uchigatana Still dropped from the Undead Merchant in the Parish Outskirts Sold by Shiva of the East for 5000 Souls Washing Pole In Painted World, drop down near the archer hollow outside of the building with many pyros inside A Runic Washing Pole is found in the Royal Wood in the river by Kalameet at the opposite end from his boss fog Curved Swords Falchion In New Londo as you approach the wooden plank bridge look behind you Gold Tracer Complete Ciaran's questline and give her the Soul of Artorias Jagged Ghost Blade Painting Guardian Sword Quelaag's Fury Sword Curved Sword +10 + Soul of Quelaag Scimitar Shotel In Fiery Cascades behind a pillar just after Ceaseless Discharge. Around the area that Kirk would usually invade as you go down the path towards the new bonfire Stormfire Sabre Curved Sword +10 + Soul of Quelos Curved Greatswords Gravelord Sword Join the Gravelord covenant with Nito Murakumo Kill Shiva of the East Rare Drop from giant skeletons wielding the Murakumo Server In drained New Londo on the ground floor of the first large building across from the fake bonfire Spears Channeler's Trident In the Sluiceworks Gaping Dragon boss room near the edge of the chasm Demon's Spear Sold by Shiva Dragonslayer Spear Spear +10 + Soul of Ornstein Four-Pronged Plow Dropped by gardeners in the Royal Wood Moonlight Butterfly Horn Spear +10 + Soul of Moonlight Butterfly Partizan Drop down the Butcher chute in Sluiceworks to the ledges above the Giant Rat A Voltaic Partizan is located outside of the Nito boss fight Pike Sold by Andre Silver Knight Spear Dropped by spear-wielding Silver Knights in Anor Londo Spear Sold by Undead (Yulia) Merchant Winged Spear Halberds Black Knight Halberd Defeat the Black Knight in Darkroot Garden by the old Eastern set location Bronze Halberd (Gargoyle's Halberd) Dropped by Gargoyles boss Giant's Halberd Great Scythe In the Fetid Swamp along the wall running from the bonfire to Quelaag Halberd Sold by Giant Blacksmith Lifehunt Scythe Halberd +10 + Soul of Priscilla Lucerne In the upper Sluiceworks in the water by the butcher with dogs and a pinkie. Near the drop down to the giant rat Scythe At the beginning of the Great Hollow (Numinarch) above the bonfire. At the very start drop down onto another large branch and run up to where the toxic hollow is/was. There are two ledges you can drop to, one has the Scythe Titanite Catch Pole Bows Black Bow of Pharis Defeat Pharis in Darkroot just outside of Alvina's room Composite Bow In Blighttown on the catwalks. It's where the shadow set used to be Darkmoon Bow Bow +10 + Soul of Gwyndolin Long Bow In Dragon's Ravine on the rope bridge just before the Zombie Dragon In Anor Londo just past the archers and back to the left Drops from archer hollows Short Bow Sold by Undead (Yulia) Merchant Crossbows Avelyn Found on the right ledge above the entrance to vanilla Centipede Demon's boss room Heavy Crossbow Light Crossbow Fire Light Crossbow sold by Shiva Drops from crossbow hollows in Undead Burg Sniper Crossbow Greatbows Dragonslayer Greatbow In Anor Londo from the Solaire bonfire, go upstairs and it's in a chest at the end of the hall by the Silver Knight archer Gough's Greatbow Whips Guardian Tail Cut the tail of the Sanctuary Guardian Notched Whip Whip In the Fetid Swamp on the way up to Firelink, it's out on a wooden plank across from the area where the Firekeeper's soul used to be with the toxic dart hollows Catalysts Painted Catalyst Can be found in the painted world after killing a sorcerer in the main courtyard. Patch 1.1.4 and onward will have it set at 190 magic adjustment at 50 int. Used to have 280 magic adjustment sat 50 int. Beatrice's Catalyst Demon's Catalyst Defeat the Firesage Demon in Painted World Izalith Catalyst Logan's Catalyst Manus Catalyst Catalyst + Soul of Manus Oolacile Catalyst Dropped by Bloated Head Sorcerer in Oolacile Oolacile Ivory Catalyst Sorcerer's Catalyst Buy from Griggs or Rickert Tin Banishment Catalyst In the Great Hollow (Numinarch) near the bottom of the tree. Drop down to a branch just below the curse frogs at the bottom Tin Crystallization Catalyst Complete Logan's quest as usual then defeat him in the Crystal Cave Tin Darkmoon Catalyst Catalyst + Soul of Gwyndolin Talismans Canvas Talisman Darkmoon Talisman Ivory Talisman Sunlight Talisman Talisman The usual spot below the elevator in Firelink Thorolund Talisman In the Undercrypt behind the illusory wall coming up from the patches pit to the bonfire Velka's Talisman Buy from Oswald Pyromancy Flames Pyromancy Flame Either start as a Pyromancer or given to the player by Laurentius. After talking to Eingyi with egghead, use the talk option to recieve a flame (may require no flame in inventory?). Laurentius still gives flame after having received the flame from Eingyi. Quelana's Flame Can be upgraded to by Quelana down in the Fetid Slagmire when you have a +15 pyromancy glove. Rename of the Ascended Pyromancy Flame Small Shields Caduceus Buckler Near Firelink, jump over to the lower part of the aqueduct by the old Domhnall location Round Shield Cracked Round Shield Effigy Shield In the Painted World cut the rope of a hanging corpse in the building filled with pyros and then retrieve it from the courtyard Leather Shield Plank Shield Just past the Taurus demon on the right behind some barrels Red and White Round Shield Small Leather Shield Target Buckler In the beginning of the Bone Chimney in the first area with many necros, on the right as you run through Warrior's Round Shield Normal Shields NOTE: Many medium shields have had physical damage reduction reduced, e.g. Knight Shield only gives 95% physical reduction. Balder Shield Black Knight Shield Dropped by the Black Knight in Undead Asylum Bloodshield In the Painted World drop down from the rooftop with two harpies near the beginning Caduceus Kite Shield Crest Shield In the Painted World use the Annex Key to open the door down to the sewers and then go left Dragon Crest Shield In The Undercrypt next to the ladder back up from the bonfire towards Bone Chimney East-West Shield In Allfather's Parish by the Gargoyles fight. Just past the Channeler on the second floor, to the left Bronze Shield (Gargoyle's Shield) Drop from the Gargoyles Grass Crest Shield Behind Butterfly boss. Heater Shield Hollow Soldier Shield Dropped by shield wielding hollows Iron Round Shield Knight Shield In Dragon's Ravine, climb the ladder just outside of the doors to New Londo Large Leather Shield Sanctus Silver Knight Shield Spider Shield In Darkroot Garden it's just across the bridge from the Sif boss fog Sunlight Shield Defeat Solaire Tower Kite Shield At the start of Blighttown just past the fog, walk around to the other side of the round pit Wooden Shield In a body in a pot to the left of the Sunlight Altar in Allfather's Parish Large Shields Onyx Greatshield (Black Iron Greatshield) In Anor Londo just outside of the entrance to Painted World Bonewheel Shield Cleansing Greatshield Dropped by Sif after the early DLC Manus fight Eagle Shield In Sen's Forge by the wall that's breakable with the boulders at the bottom Giant Shield Greatshield of Artorias Havel's Greatshield Stone Greatshield Tower Shield In Allfather's Parish just past the fog wall by the boar, where the Kite Shield used to be Unique Shields Crystal Ring Shield Crystal Shield In Anor Londo from the Mimic next to Siegmeyer and the archers. Sold by Domnhall. Spiked Shield Pierce Shield Rewarded with the Catarina Set for the proper end of Siegmeyer & Sieglinde of Catarina's questline. Skull Lantern Guaranteed drop from the necromancer in Bone Chimney located at the old bonfire location behind the illusory wall Category:Avelyn